


Бешеные блинчики

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Gen, Nineties, Photoset, Topping, WTF Kombat 2021, Фотосет, Юмор, девяностые, кулинария, топпинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Бешеные псы перед ограблением завтракают в кафе. А в его меню обязательно должны быть блинчики!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Бешеные блинчики

**Author's Note:**

> \- стилизация под восхитительные фильтры девяностых  
> \- всратость - наш девиз  
> \- блинчики вкусные!

**Меню**

**Рецепт**

_Взять:_

2 яйца  
4-5 ст.ложек муки  
1 стакан молока  
Полстакана-стакан воды (смотреть по густоте теста)  
Замешать, дать постоять 30-40 мин., чтобы мука набухла. Снова размешать и грустно пытаться в тонкие блинчики.  
Важно!!! Перед каждой заливкой блина на сковороду, тесто ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО в миске размешивать, не лениться!

* * *

Процесс приготовления
       


1\. 2. 

3\. 4. 

5\. 

* * *

1\. МИСТЕР ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ, свежий и пряный  
Блинчик с гарниром из цедры и свежими цитрусовыми. Апельсиновая "челка" и коричные "веснушки".

Больше бешеных блинчиков!
    

2\. МИСТЕР БЕЛЫЙ, классический  
Блинчик со сметаной и кусочками шоколада. Элегантный стиль и конфетные глаза. 

3\. МИСТЕР РОЗОВЫЙ, нежный и сладкий  
Блинчик со свежей малиной и малиновым джемом. Вас не задушит жаба съесть это богатство. 

4\. МИСТЕР КОРИЧНЕВЫЙ, особенный  
Блинчик с шоколадом и шоколадом. Сгущенка, присыпка, орехи... Вы обожретесь. 

5\. МИСТЕР БЛОНДИ, Горячий Псих  
Блинчик с золотистым сливочным маслом на открытом огне. Рекомендуем соблюдать правила пожарной безопасности. 

6\. МИСТЕР СИНИЙ, суровый и сдержанный  
Блинчик с морозной черникой и черничным джемом. И не надо лишних слов. 

7\. КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ, кудрявый  
Блинчик с брусникой и внезапными лисичками. По желанию клиента выложим его фамильные инициалы. 

8\. ДЖО КЭБОТ  
Блинчик без ничего, он лысый. Главное суть, а не внешний вид. 

9\. ЛАРРИ, ОН КОП!  
Блинчик с цитрусовыми и вишневым джемом. Много, много вишневого джема.  
Подается на выбор вместе с блинчиком "МИСТЕР ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ" (даббл-подача). 


End file.
